Guide des Linguistes
Les Linguistes contribuent à Habitica en aidant à traduire le site et les applications mobiles dans différentes langues. Cet article guidera et donnera des astuces aux linguistes pour apporter Habitica à de nouvelles personnes de toutes les nations du globe. Tous les linguistes doivent parler couramment la langue traduite. Il vaut mieux n'avoir aucune traduction qu'une mauvaise traduction, car les traductions de faible qualité provoquent des réclamations et sont dommageables à la réputation d'Habitica. Veuillez ne pas fournir de traduction en utilisant Google Traduction ou un service similaire. Cette page fournit des informations pour traduire Habitica. Pour des informations concernant la traduction du Wiki d'Habitica, veuillez consulter le Guide des Scribes. Démarrage * L'organisation Habitica sur Transifex est l'endroit où les traductions sont gérées. De nouveaux textes anglais sont ajoutés par les membres de la forge sur GitHub et deviennent des chaînes de caractères à traduire lorsqu'elles sont ajoutées à Transifex. Les linguistes ne devraient pas traduire directement sur GitHub. * Il y a actuellement trois projets de traductions. Le projet Transifex Habitica est le principal. Il contient tous les textes du site Habitica. Les deux autres projets contiennent les textes utilisés par les applications mobiles. * Chaque projet a son propre groupe de langues disponibles pour la traduction. Les linguistes peuvent demander que de nouveaux langages soient ajoutés, en expliquant leur requête sur Trello. Ces requêtes sont gérées par les responsables du projet. Les applications mobiles ont généralement moins de langages disponibles, avec de nouveaux ajoutés par les responsables lorsque cela est nécessaire. * La page d'aperçu de traduction (par exemple pour le projet Habitica) montre le progrès de l'activité et la liste des langues disponibles. Vous devrez vous inscrire et rejoindre l'équipe de contribution d'Habitica sur Transifex pour voir plus d'information sur les traductions. * Après votre connexion sur Transifex et une fois membre de l'équipe de contribution d'Habitica, vous pouvez cliquer sur les langues dans la page d'aperçu pour voir les fichiers à traduire. Par exemple, si vous voulez traduire en Arabe, cliquez sur "Arabic" dans la liste. Vous verrez de nombreux fichiers nommés *.json (par exemple : challenge.json, character.json, content.json). Le nom de ces fichiers et leur nombre varie dans le temps. * Ces fichiers contiennent des variables et des chaînes de caractère sous la forme suivante : "_titrealéatoire" : "TITREALEATOIRE", "variable" : "chaîne", "variable" : "chaîne", "variable" : "chaîne", "variable" : "chaîne" * Vous pouvez regarder les chaînes en ligne pour voir les traductions actuelles. Transifex affiche la table des variables et chaînes en colonne (voir ci-dessous). Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas traduire avant de rejoindre une équipe de langue. * Lorsque vous rejoignez l'équipe traduisant le projet, vous devriez spécifier la langue dans laquelle vous allez traduire. De cette façon, vous rejoindrez une équipe de traduction dédiée et gagnerez accès aux traductions. Comment traduire ? Vérifiez si votre langue est disponible * Allez voir la carte Trello des traductions et lisez la description de la carte. Vous y trouverez aussi les informations sur les paliers de contribution disponibles. Vous pouvez également vous présenter et indiquer votre volonté de traduire. * Allez voir le projet Transifex Habitica et vérifiez si votre langue est listée et si elle est complètement traduite ou non (regardez dans "all languages" la barre verte pour votre langage). Vérifiez également l'état de traduction des projets mobile . * Si votre langue est dans la liste pour au moins un des trois projets, cela signifie que d'autres linguistes ont déjà effectué des traductions, et vous pourriez alors les y aider. * Si votre langue n'est pas dans la liste, retournez sur la carte Trello et démarrez une discussion concernant votre langue pour que quelqu'un l'ajoute pour vous. * Si vous arrivez à la conclusion que votre contribution pourrait enrichir les traductions existantes, allez à l'étape suivante. Commencer * Connectez vous sur Transifex ou inscrivez-vous sur en cliquant sur "TRY FOR FREE" dans le coin en haut à droite et suivez les instructions de la page. * Une fois connecté, retournez sur le projet Transifex Habitica. * Trouvez votre langue dans la liste du projet. Si elle n'y apparaît pas, reportez vous aux notes ci-dessus pour demander une nouvelle langue. * Pour rejoindre l'équipe de traduction de votre langue, remontez en haut de la page du projet Transifex Habitica et trouvez le bouton vert qui indique "Join team". Cliquez-le et trouvez la langue correspondante dans la liste déroulante. Cliquez simplement sur "Join". Vous serez automatiquement accepté. Note : si votre langue est dans la liste des 70+ langues du projet, mais que vous ne le trouvez pas dans la liste déroulante, cela signifie simplement que vous êtes déjà membre de cette équipe et que vous ne pouvez pas la rejoindre à nouveau. * Maintenant, choisissez votre langue depuis la liste des langues du projet pour voir les fichiers traduisibles. * Pour commencer à traduire, choisissez et cliquez sur un fichier .json. Une boite de dialogue s'ouvrira et vous proposera le bouton "Translate". Cliquez sur lui. * Vous arriverez sur une page contenant trois colonnes : **La première colonne contient les variables. Elles ne sont pas éditables et pas importantes pour la traduction. **La seconde colonne est l'endroit où le travail a lieu. Vous verrez en haut la chaîne anglaise originale, et vous pourrez taper votre nouvelle traduction dans la section en dessous. **La troisième colonne contient des éléments utiles, comme des suggestions pour votre traduction (si quelque chose de similaire a déjà été traduit précédemment. Vous pouvez en tenir compte ou pas. Il est généralement utile de vérifier les suggestions pour utiliser le même vocabulaire partout sur le site. Traduire Vous pouvez maintenant commencer à traduire. Vous avez très peu de chances de casser quoi que ce soit en traduisant, donc n'hésitez pas à expérimenter les options que vous avez. Note : vous ne pouvez traduire que les chaînes qui n'ont pas été révisées. Les chaînes révisées sont considérées comme correctes. '''Si vous avez une meilleure traduction à proposer pour une chaîne révisée, vous pouvez ouvrir une discussion avec les personnes ayant les droit de révision. Ce type d'aide est également apprécié. '''N'oubliez pas de cliquer "Save" après chaque traduction ou cliquez "Save all" quand un chiffre apparaît sur ce bouton. Vous pouvez également enregistrer la traduction actuelle et passer à la suivante en utilisant la touche "Tabulation" de votre clavier. Vous pouvez traduire toute la chaîne ou seulement une partie suivant votre enthousiasme. Révisions et suggestions de corrections Une fois que votre travail de traduction est terminé, quelqu'un devra le réviser. Cela est fait par une personne ayant les droits de révision, et peut prendre du temps. Après qu'une chaîne a été révisée, elle ne peut être modifiée, sauf par quelqu'un ayant les droits de révision. Vous pouvez néanmoins participer à l'amélioration des traductions. *Si vous pensez avoir une meilleure alternative pour une chaîne révisée, ouvrez l'onglet de suggestions et ajoutez votre variante. Alternativement, vous pouvez voter pour une des variantes qui aurait déjà été ajoutée précédemment, s'il y en a. :: Veuillez noter que les personnes ayant les droits de révisions ne sont pas notifiées des nouvelles suggestions ou votes. Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire en mentionnant une personne ayant les droits de révision (en ajoutant @pseudo dans le texte du commentaire). Ces personnes recevront alors une notification de votre commentaire. *Si vous trouvez une traduction incorrecte et qu'elle est déjà révisée, laissez un commentaire mentionnant une personne ayant les droits de révision comme mentionné ci-dessus. Si aucune modification n'est faite dans un délai raisonnable, veuillez ajouter un autre commentaire en le marquant comme problème. :: Les responsables reçoivent des notifications pour les commentaires marqués comme problème, afin de réviser le texte original, sa traduction, et le travail des personnes ayant les droit de révision, pour pouvoir discuter de votre suggestion et de son implémentation. Plus d'informations sont disponibles à propos des rôles des personnes apportant une contribution dans les équipes Transifex, et les recommandations pour obtenir les droits de révision peuvent être trouvés ci-dessous (voir Rôles dans les équipes Transifex). Méthodes et astuces de traductions Glossaire Le glossaire est une fonctionnalité importante que vous devriez toujours utiliser : cela donne accès à une liste de mots traduits que tout le monde peut utiliser comme ligne directrice, comme un dictionnaire. Différentes personnes pourraient traduire le même mot de façon différente ; faites attention au glossaire pour éviter les erreurs de compréhension et pour garder Habitica extraordinaire, même dans d'autres langues. Pour y accéder, rendez-vous sur la page du projet Habitica sur Transifex, et utiliser le bouton View Glossary en haut à droite de la liste des langages (lien direct). Quelques cas particuliers Les variables De nombreuses chaînes contiennent des variables. "sellForGold" : "Sell <%= item %> for <%= gold %> Gold", Vous pouvez déplacer les variables dans la chaîne en fonction de la grammaire de votre langage, mais ne les effacez pas ou ne les traduisez pas. Veuillez également noter que les variables sont sensibles à la casse et nécessitent que les espaces soient placés au bon endroit. Les variables doivent être reproduites exactement telles quelles, il est donc recommandé de les copier. Liens vers le Wiki Dans les chaînes à traduire, vous pouvez trouver des liens vers les pages du Wiki qui contiennent des informations complémentaires sur certains sujet, comme par exemple : Get these items faster with gems if you don't want to wait for them to drop when completing a task. Learn more about the drop system. Vous pouvez changer le lien vers la page Wikia correspondant à votre propre langage, par exemple : Récupérez ces objets plus vite avec des Gemmes, si vous ne voulez pas attendre de les recevoir en butin d'une tâche. Apprenez-en plus à propos du système de butin. Néanmoins, avant de changer le lien, pensez à vérifier que (1) la page que vous liez existe bien, et (2) qu'elle répond bien aux questions indiquées dans la chaîne. Note ': lorsque vous enregistrerez une chaîne où vous avez changé un lien par rapport à la chaîne originale, Transifex vous indiquera deux alertes : Warning: The tag a has not been applied correctly in the translation. Warning: The following url is either missing from the translation or has been translated Vous pouvez ignorer ces alertes dans ce cas précis. Faites néanmoins attention au texte de l'alerte, et consultez une personne autorisée à la révision le cas échéant ! '''Note ': référez-vous au guide des scribes si vous souhaiter aider à traduire le Wiki - votre aide sera grandement appréciée là aussi ! Noms propres et majuscules Veuillez garder les noms "Habitica" et "HabitRPG" en l'état et avec exactement la même orthographe. Cela s'applique même aux langues où les règles de grammaires requièrent normalement que les mots s'accordent d'une façon ou d'une autre -- de telles modifications ne devraient '''pas être effectuées. Si plusieurs orthographes de ces noms étaient autorisées, cela pourrait augmenter le coût d'une protection par marque déposée. Par contre, n'hésitez pas à être créatifs avec les termes Habitican, Habiteer, Habitant, inHabitant, etc. car ces dénominations ont un sens en anglais, mais pas forcément dans la langue que vous traduisez. Les noms de quêtes et de boss peuvent aussi être traduits. Les majuscules peuvent s'avérer compliquées lorsque vous traduisez des termes du jeu. Essayez de suivre et respecter les règles générales trouvées dans le guide des scribes. Consignes spécifiques à certains langues En plus de ce guide, certaines équipes de traduction peuvent définir des compromis sur la façon de régler des problèmes linguistiques. Ces compromis peuvent survenir des discussions pendant le processus de traduction. Plus tard, chaque équipe fera de son mieux pour suivre les bonnes pratiques définies. Les sujets typiques de ces compromis comprennent (sans y être limités) : *la façon de s'adresser aux utilisatrices et aux utilisateurs *les traductions de certains termes du jeu, et leurs alternatives *la traduction des œufs, familiers, montures et leurs attributs (comme chaque attribut devrait correspondre à chaque familier et monture) *les traductions de jeux de mots et de phrases complexes répétées à plusieurs endroits *l'utilisation des majuscules De tels compromis ne sont pas des règles strictes ni imposées, mais ils aident à simplifier le processus de traduction et à garder une cohérence dans le jeu. Si vous pensez pouvoir proposer de meilleures alternatives, veuillez avant tout consulter les autres personnes participant à la traduction et à la révision. Note : les recommandations internes ne peuvent aller à l'encontre de ce guide. Les consignes spécifiques à certaines langues qui ne se retrouvent pas sur Trello ou dans ce guide sont généralement discutées à l'Ambassade (en anglais). Options en cas de difficulté Si vous avez des doutes sur la façon de traduire une chaîne, vous pouvez utiliser l'une des options suivante. D'abord, rejoignez la guilde des Linguistes : Commonwealth of i18n. D'autres personnes participant à la traduction vous y aideront avec joie ! De la même manière, il y a plusieurs choses que vous pouvez faire vous-même. #Des instructions peuvent se trouver dans le champ entre la chaîne originale et la zone de texte pour la traduction. Ces instructions sont renseignées par les responsables des chaînes à traduire. Seules les chaînes les plus complexes reçoivent des instructions. #Aidez-vous des onglets à gauche du champ de traduction : #*'Suggestions' et History peuvent vous aider si la chaîne a été mise à jour et a déjà été traduite précédemment. #*'Glossary' peut contenir certains termes pour lesquels vous pourriez avoir des doutes, et ajoutés par les personnes chargées de la révision. #*'Comments' contient les discussions des personnes chargées de la traduction. Ces commentaires sont généralement en anglais, peu importe le langage traduit, et peuvent vous donner des indices sur la traduction à apporter. #Le forum de discussion sur transifex.com/organization/habitrpg/team/6973/discussions/ peut contenir certaines discussions génériques, mais les questions spécifiques sont généralement discutées dans votre langue d'origine dans les fils de discussion correspondant. #Les autres langues peuvent parfois vous aider à trouver des variantes. Vous ne pouvez modifier les traductions que pour les équipes que vous avez rejoint. Néanmoins, plutôt que de rejoindre les autres équipes, vous pouvez simplement regarder le résultat de leur travail. Pour cela, sélectionnez une des langues de traduction puis le fichier qui vous intéresse. Plutôt que de cliquer sur "Translate", choisissez "View strings online". #La recherche de concordance peut vous aider pour certains termes spécifiques en recherchant dans toutes les lignes de tous les fichiers -en utilisant Transifex Translation Memory pour votre langue de traduction. # Les filtres peuvent être utilisés pour afficher toutes les chaînes qui correspondent à un critère défini et peuvent s'avérer plus utiles qu'une recherche de concordance. Vous pouvez filtrer les chaînes d'un fichier spécifique ou de tous les fichiers du projet. Pour cela, cliquez sur le nom du fichier en haut de la liste des chaînes à traduire, puis cliquez sur "all resources" (en bas à gauche). #'GitHub' - rechercher dansGitHub la clé de la ligne pour la chaîne pour laquelle vous avez des doutes (utilisez le formulaire de recherche en haut de la page). #'Utilisez un compte Habitica spécial pour les tests' ; de cette façon vous pouvez émuler la situation dans laquelle vous pensez que la ligne est utilisée. #'Soumettez un commentaire' ; écrivez votre question dans les commentaires pour la chaîne que vous essayez de traduire. La discussion sera plus fructueuse si vous ajoutez d'autres personnes que vous connaissez pour participer à la traduction et à la révision en écrivant leur nom précédé d'un @. #'Demander aux responsables' ; si les conseils précédents n'ont pas fonctionné, vous pouvez ajouter un autre commentaire en notifiant de la même manière les responsables du groupe de traduction. #'Marquer la chaîne comme étant problématique' ; si malgré tout vous considérez la ligne impossible à traduire dans votre langue, laisser un autre commentaire en le validant avec le bouton "Add as issue". Traduire les chaînes mises à jour Parfois, une chaîne déjà traduite, et même révisée, peut perdre sa traduction. Cela peut survenir lorsqu'une personne chargée de la révision supprime la traduction pour encourager les personnes qui traduisent à revoir complètement cette chaîne (par exemple lorsqu'une traduction est complètement fausse et plus facile à réécrire complètement). Mais plus souvent, une chaîne perdra sa traduction parce que la chaîne originale a été mise à jour. Si des chaînes modifiées reçoivent de nouvelles clés (identifiers), elles sont considérées comme nouvelles. L'historique et les commentaires associés avec la version précédente d'une chaîne (avec l'ancienne clé) ne seront plus disponible. Néanmoins, l'outil "Transifex Translation Memory" peut stocker les chaînes similaires. Pensez à regarder l'onglet "Suggestions" et vérifiez la chaîne avec la recherche de concordance. Si la chaîne modifiée a de nouvelles valeurs, mais la même clé que précédemment, cela va également supprimer la traduction. Dans ce cas cependant, toutes les traductions précédentes seront disponibles dans l'historique de la chaîne. Pensez à regarder l'onglet 'History" et faites attention aux éléments qui ont été mis à jour dans la chaîne originale. L'historique des mises à jour peut être retrouvé sur http://oldgods.net/habitrpg/locales-diffs/ Cette page contient le résultat de la commande git log pour tous les fichiers de traduction originaux. Cette page est créée et maintenue par une administratrice d'Habitica, Alys '('Lady_Alys) pour aider les linguistes. Veuillez noter que la colonne "Last modified" de la page montre la date de dernière mise à jour de la log, pas des fichiers d'origine. Lorsque vous avez des difficultés à identifier ce qui a changé dans la chaîne d'origine suite à une récente mise à jour, notez la clé de la chaîne et le fichier auquel elle appartient. Puis ouvrez le fichier depuis la liste et utilisez Ctrl+F pour trouver la clé de la chaîne. La première ligne commençant par un "-" vous indiquera l'ancienne version, qui a été par la chaîne suivante de la log, commençant par un "+". Vous pouvez aussi parcourir les fichiers sur GitHub en utilisant les vue "Historique" ou "Blame", mais les résultats vous montreront les commits contenant à la fois les modifications utiles et inutiles. Traduire les applications mobiles Les applications officiells Android et iOS peuvent également être traduites sur Transifex. Des Dashboard spécifiques existent pour Android et iOS. Rôles dans les équipes Transifex Il existe différents rôles au sein d'une équipe de traduction sur Transifex. Lorsque vous rejoignez une équipe et sélectionnez un langage, vous recevez les droits de traduction pour cette langue spécifique. Vous pouvez ainsi contribuer à traduire des chaînes qui n'ont pas été traduites et modifier les chaînes qui n'ont pas encore été révisées. Vous pouvez également recevoir les droits de révision et/ou de coordination au sein de votre équipe. Ces droits sont attribués aux personnes ayant montré un certain niveau d'expérience (même professionnelle le cas échéant) et de confiance. Avec ces droits, vous pouvez traduire les chaînes et en améliorer la qualité : en révisant une chaîne, vous verrouillez sa modification ; vous pourrez aussi modifier les chaînes précédemment révisées. De cette façon, les chaînes traduites ne peuvent plus être modifiées par les personnes ayant uniquement les droits de traduction, pour assurer le contrôle de qualité. Les droits de révision sont donnés par les responsables et les personnes chargées de la coordination de la langue correspondante. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur les rôles dans la documentation Transifex. Obtenir les droits de révision (ou de coordination) Notez qu'il est préférable qu'une chaîne ne soit pas verrouillée si sa traduction n'est pas parfaite, et qu'il est préférable de n'avoir aucune personne chargée de la coordination à moins que cette dernière soit assez responsable pour prendre les décisions raisonnables. Afin d'obtenir les droits de révision, les personnes participant à la traduction devraient remplir certains critères : :• utiliser Habitica depuis plus d'un mois et avoir obtenu quelques succès ; :• avoir un peu d'expérience dans la gestion de traductions et de développement (études, travail, hobby) ; :• avoir contribué sur Transifex depuis plus d'un mois, savoir comment utiliser les outils de Transifex pour rester cohérents dans les traductions : glossaire, recherche de concordance, filtres, édition de masse, commentaires, annonces et discussions ; :• savoir chercher pour une clé de chaîne sur GitHub pour vérifier l'utilisation des données (contexte de la chaîne, variables, liens, etc.) ; :• savoir travailler en équipe, rester ouvert à des opinions différentes ; :• suivre les recommandations officielles, ainsi que respecter et contribuer aux bonnes pratiques définies pour un language. En plus de celà, les personnes souhaitant les droits de coordination devraient être prêtes à accepter les responsabilités suivantes : :• participer aux décisions d'accorder les droits de révision ; :• travailler avec son équipe et les responsables, mettre en œuvre les actions nécessaires dans un délai raisonnable ; :• être prêt à partager son opinion à propos d'une demande et laisser la décision aux responsables en cas de doute ; :• contribuer à la page Embassy pour partager les bonnes pratiques ; :• si nécessaire, aider les personnes responsables de l'administration du Wiki pour l'attribution des tiers de contribution pour les personnes ayant participé à la traduction du Wiki dans leur langue. Pour demander une promotion, vous devriez suivre cette procédure et porter votre candidature à la connaissance des responsables, et dans une certaine mesure à votre équipe de traduction. 1. Complétez le formulaire Google (un lien à jour est disponible sur Trello) pour prévenir les responsables et les responsables d'équipe de votre souhait d'obtenir les droits de révision ou de coordination pour un langage. 2. Prévenez votre équipe en ouvrant une discussion sur Transifex :• Optionel : Vérifiez le forum de discussion sur Transifex et postez une note à propos de votre candidature dans une discussion d'équipe pour votre langage, en mettant comme sujet “'Reviewer applications - votre_langage'”. Par soucis de simplicité, un seul et unique sujet devrait être utilisé pour les différentes candidatures (y compris pour la coordination). Faites bien attention à choisir la langue correspondante dans la liste déroulante lorsque créez un sujet ! (Transifex peu limiter votre droit à créer de nouveaux sujets aux discussions d'équipe - dans ce cas, attendez que les responsables de l'équipe le créent pour vous). :• Si vous ne postez pas vous-même votre candidature sur Transifex, les responsables de l'équipe le feront pour vous en indiquant uniquement votre identifiant Transifex et en mentionnant si les critères sont effectivement remplis. :• Vous pouvez compléter votre candidature avec autant d'informations que vous le souhaitez, mais sachez que ce qui est posté sur Transifex ne peut pour l'instant pas être modifié ou supprimé. Faites attention à votre vie privée ! 3. Attendez la décision, et prenez part à la vérification des autres candidatures. :• Lorsque la discussion d'équipe est créée, les membres sont automatiquement notifiés de la nouvelle candidature. Ces membres auront environ deux semaines pour vérifier votre activité et vos contributions et de commenter avec leurs questions et leurs recommandations s'ils en ont. Les informations peuvent être échangées publiquement sur la discussion ou par message privé. En cas d'échange privé, ces membres devraient ensuite indiqué dans la discussion publique les différentes considérations afin de centraliser la discussion. :• Si aucune objection sérieuse n'a été trouvée, les personnes chargées de la coordination peuvent donner les droits de révision dès qu'elles sont sures de leur décision. Elles posteront alors un commentaire dans le fil de discussion pour notifier leur décision. :• Si les personnes chargées de la coordination ne prennent pas de décision, les responsables d'équipe devrait la prendre en charge après la période de deux semaines. Au-delà de Transifex Acquérir un palier de contribution Bravo ! Vous avez réussi à traduire une partie de Habitica ! Vous pouvez maintenant recevoir un palier de contribution pour la reconnaissance de votre aide. Les paliers pour avoir aidé à la traduction sont attribués aux membres des équipes pour lesquelles le langage a été publié : * après la première contribution * après 1, 3, 6 mois et 1 an de contribution continue * Auparavant, un badge pour avoir révisé les traductions était disponible mais l'équipe a décidé de le remplacer par un badge d'une année. Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà obtenu un badge pour avoir révisé les traductions, celui-ci ne sera pas enlevé. Les instructions à jour restent en permanence accessibles sur la carte Trello. Visitez trello.com/c/SvTsLdRF/12-translations, cliquez la description pour en afficher tout le texte et trouvez la section à propos des badges de contribution. Les paliers sont appelés badges dans cette carte Trello. Depuis juin 2016, il vous est demandé de compléter un formulaire Google pour indiquer aux responsables plus d'informations pour votre contribution (le lien n'est volontairement pas fourni ici afin que la carte Trello soit la seule source où ce lien est disponible). L'obtention de palier est généralement traitée en groupe au bout de quelques semaines. Veuillez noter que les paliers pourraient ne pas être attribués pour des traductions de faible qualité. Ajouter de nouvelles chaînes traductibles Veuillez vous référer au Guide de la forge. Traduire le Wiki Pour les informations afin de traduire le Wiki, référez-vous au Guide des Scribes. en:Guidance for Linguists Catégorie:Contribuer